


Strange Attractor

by squire (orphan_account)



Series: What If (The Chaos Theory) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Other, marriage and divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/squire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of one is dedicated to the Queen and Country, the life of the other always revolved around tedious and grim police work. <br/>Somehow, they will make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Attractor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetLateJuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/gifts).



It was one of the awful Christmas or whatever social do's they have met for the first time: back in those early days when Mycroft was willing to go out of his way to ensure that his younger brother wouldn't come across the A-classified temptation. 

It was the look of silent stoicism in those eyes whose colour was so difficult to tell that caught his attention. It wasn’t a look of a beaten resignation, nor one of a futile martyrdom, but a look of quiet determination, a look that said: Try me. I might not overpower you, nor will I outsmart you, but I definitely will outlast you. 

Yes, there was the undeniable obstacle in the form of a gold wedding band on the desired hand, but there were also unmistakable signs of stress in the marriage. Mycroft knew how much pressure could be put on family life by a profession like Lestrade's, and he knew the average divorce rate among the employees of the Metropolitan Police.  

It's been years since that day but now the divorce it about to be finalized at last. Mycroft knows that hurry does not become him. Lawful processes cannot be rushed. They can be only nudged here and there along the way.  

As it is, Mycroft will wait patiently for Lestrade’s ex-wife, his soon-to-be bride.

**Author's Note:**

> Third part of the "What If" series. This one I dedicate to the amazing SweetLateJuliet, who wrote genius-level series of 221 ficlets called [Song for Lovers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1073773/chapters/2155720), a Mystrade so witty and sweet that even I, a die-hard Mollstrade shipper, completely lost my footing and fell for it head first. 
> 
> So I wrote a Mystrade for her. Well, sort of. Sorry, Juliet:)


End file.
